Date Night In The Rain
by LycoX
Summary: Scott and Kira have themselves a night out on the town while the kids are with the babysitters.


**Date Night**

 **In The Rain**

 **Disclaimer: Very loosely based on a prompt I got awhile back about Scira away for a few days for some time for theirselves from the kids but still occasionally worrying about them. Will include a slight case of mature content and as always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

It had been a long time coming and sorely needed for married couple Scott and Kira McCall-Yukimura. A night out of just the two of them after quite some time of taking care of their twins and working. Which had been pretty much taking up all their time as it naturally would do and both were nearing the point they were in bad need of a break from it all. And at the insistence of Aunt Lydia, the two left their twins with her and Uncle Jordan so that they could take a break and actually go out and have fun with one another. Course Lydia had been a little lewd about the fun bit with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows that merely made Kira shake her head at her long time friend. Sure, Kira loved having sex with Scott but she definitely didn't want to get pregnant again anytime soon thank you very much! And so, Scott put on his best suit and slicked back his hair while Kira put on a fantastic purple dress that showed off her figure very well. A sight that had made it somewhat hard for Scott to keep his eyes off her and that thrilled her to no end. Some cleavage could also be seen, along with a necklace of her's that Scott had made as a wedding gift for her.

Her own hair done up in a ponytail as she wanted something a bit simple with some bangs hanging about. He had first taken her dancing, an act she loved the Hell out of since she loved to dance a great deal. Especially the slow dances and nicely enough there was a number of those much to her liking. Earning her man a deep soul searing kiss as a reward for it that ended up making one older woman fan herself over. Even lightly rubbing on the end of his goatee that she loved so much while they kissed. After dancing, she was further delighted to discover that he was taking her to her favorite restaurant that made certain Japanese dishes about as well as her father did. Something she long suspected that he had a hand in but the man would always deny it with her mother backing him up on it. But she would find a way to get her proof one of these days! Afterwards, Kira felt like some Ice Cream and so off they went to Benny's Desserts for a Hot Fudge Sundae that they shared together. Which had long been a thing of their's to do together since their college years. And once they stepped out of Benny's, Scott turned to his wife with a loving look on his face. "Want to go and see a movie?"

It had of course been awhile since either of them saw anything and when he had a rare chance to watch any tv, he'd seen some fairly promising films that looked like they would be good. Kira turned to him with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. "Hmm… Maybe next time baby. Cause I'm kinda missing our babies."

A soft chuckle escaped her man after that as he pulled her close to him. "They're doing just fine, I promise."

"Yeah? And how do you know? Cause I thought I was the Psychic in this relationship."

"Oh, let's just say that while you were off in the girls room, I made a call."

Kira grinned smugly at him over that. "Nice to know I'm not the one to crack first after all." She told him teasingly and then pecked him on the lips. Happy to know that their babies are doing fine. Even if she did want to hear their voices for herself!

Glad that her heels let her be on even ground with him. But he chose not to let it be a simple peck and nibbled on her lower lip, causing her to let out a noise of pleasure over it. "Teasers get punished babe." Whispered the man after letting go of her lip.

Opening her eyes and seeing the look she was giving him, caused Kira to grin at him. "Do they now? Cause I thought they got away with anything."

Laughter escaped him over that one while she pulled out of his arms and took off her heels, not even caring that it was beginning to rain. Scott raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was up too. "And just what are you up too, wife of mine?"

"Oh, you know, about to get away with teasing you." Replied Kira teasingly.

"Is that so?" Came the question laced with a challenging tone in it as he stepped closer to his wife.

Nodding at him with a smile on her red lips, she placed her heels on the hood of their car and then took off running. "Can't catch me!" Sing songed the girl.

Chuckling to himself as he fondly shook his head, Scott quickly took off after the woman he loved enough to marry for hopefully life and have kids with. It wasn't long before he had her in his arms over at a bench and a few trees surrounding it. Causing Kira to let out an excited squeal as he picked her up from behind. "What's that about me not being able to catch you?" Asked the man in her ear with a grin on his lips once he set her back down.

Turning around in his arms, she looked up at him with an alluring look on her face. "Well, I had to think of something to have you come after me or it would have been boring running all by myself in the rain." Kira told him with a grin.

"Well, we can't have that."

"Nope, sure can't."

Chuckling and finding the sight of rain water trailing down her face and even between her breasts to be a rather pleasant sight, Scott leaned down and kissed his wife. A kiss Kira quickly deepened with a small moan coming from her as their tongues began to touch. She soon found herself being pressed up against the tree with neither really caring if anyone saw them as they made out heavily against it while it rained. A leg rubbing up and down on her man while his one of his hands squeezed one of her breasts. A hardened nipple being easily felt thanks to the rain and the feeling being out in public in the manner they were that she was getting. Along with the added extra pleasure that having pierced nipples gave her. Something she'd done back in College thanks to a dare and the fact she'd been drunk courtesy of a special remedy a friend of their's had come up with. Said friend being a Were-Cheetah.

Her pierced nipples was also something Scott loved the absolute Hell out of as well and even gotten one of his own pierced. An act that lasted up until a horrible fight with another Werewolf had seen it get torn out and the pain from that made him decide to never ever get his nipples pierced again. Kira's hands clutched the back of her husband's jacket as he focused on her neck and even grinded against her. "Ooh… You know… I've mmm, I've actually had a fantas-oh God about us… Ooh, having sex in a public setting." Moaned Kira whila hand traveled between herself and Scott to rub on his crotch.

Hoping he had a condom on him. A huff of laughter could be heard from her man and judging by her sense of smell, she could tell just how much more turned on he was by the idea of them having sex so publically. "I'm… I'm down for that." Growled Scott as he sucked on her neck.

Hearing that made her feel even wetter but a bout of motherly worry then pierced her. "But I really want to check on the kids." Kira moaned.

"Aww Hell baby…" Grumbled Scott as that was a mood killer as he looked up at her.

"I know, I'm sorry but I just want to hear them!"

He pouted at her for it and even whimpered over the fact that what they were about to do wasn't going to happen after all. She smiled at him and even captured his lower lip in her teeth with a look of promise in her eyes. "I'll make it up to you after I call Lydia, okay?"

"I'll be sure to collect. And when I do, it'll be one of the best times of your life."

"Jerk!" Replied Kira as he would say something like that and make her feel even more worked up then before!

Scott merely chuckled in victory and kissed her. This allowing for things to get slightly heated again until she pushed him away and making him pout over it. "I am so going to make it up to you." Came the promise once more.

And she was damned well going to do everything possible to make it up to her husband! But now, now she had to call Lydia and make sure her babies were doing okay. And even hear their beautiful voices! Scott watched her leave for a moment with lust and desire radiating from him. "God, I love that woman." Muttered the man as he started to follow after her.

Sometime later back at their house, Scott would find himself coming into the backyard thanks to Kira calling him out. And once he was out there, his eyes widened in great surprise while he subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her wearing only her wedding ring and the black stockings she had been wearing under hear dress. Sitting in a lawn chair with the rain coming down while she gave him a come hither look while her fingers played with her clit. Scott wasted no time as he tore off his clothes and went to provide his beautiful wife a whole lot of pleasure. Pleasure she would definitely no doubt return in kind. And while it wasn't exactly in the public, making love in their backyard definitely ended up becoming a new favorite activity for the two love birds!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally, I was gonna get quite smutty with this. But I chose in the end to go in the route you all see here. May you all have enjoyed!**


End file.
